Paper Planes
by ElvenArcher309
Summary: "...All I wanna do is  BANG BANG BANG BANG!  And  KKKAAAA CHING!  And take your money!" Two brothers take the newbies out for their first hit.  Cops 'n Robbers and Organized Crime oh my!


_Aw man. This was fun :D Whatever **this **actually is XD I dun even know and I wrote it lol. COMPLETELY inspired by MIA's Paper Planes, I just listened to the song and started writing ^^; _

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

**Paper Planes**

"What the fuck is this?" Roxas nabbed Sora's lighter from the brunette's back pocket.

"Apparently the Nobodies here, want in Roxie. What do you think? Should we?" The two young men eyed the other two who had showed up at the House of Mouse's door. Roxas lit his cigarette, replaced the lighter in his brother's pocket, and grinned.

"I can vouch for the redhead. When I left Nobodies for Heartless he was supposed to go with me, but since he was higher up, it took him longer to get out. He's cool. Now IX over here. I dunno man." He exhaled and chuckled as the man in question coughed a little.

"I know what you mean," began Sora, "He looks a little questionable to me." The redhead had to stifle a laugh as the other man he had run with, IX, began to sputter indignantly.

"Aw, c'mon guys! What gives? You know me man!" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him pouting. Sora laughed and gave him his signature smile.

"Sorry 'bout that Dem, you know we're just kidding. Your both in! Go ahead and claim a room in the House 'o Mouse. Our next hit is tomorrow at 9am, be ready by 6 for the briefing with Mickey and stuff. Don't be late, especially you Demyx!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Things were going well for the masked quartet. It only took a few rounds shot off by Demyx to scare the shit out of the staff and customers while Sora took care of the multiple security guards quick as lightning. The guy really was a marvel with dual handguns. Axel and his favorite shotgun had Roxas' back as the blonde busied himself with the safe.

"Oh fuck my life, I need a smoke." He mumbled as he waited for the little device in his hand to run the combo numbers. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Axel brandishing a lit cigarette.

"Wow, you're a guy after my own heart." He replied with a grin before taking the smoke. After the the safe was open, Demyx hurried over the help bag the cash while Sora watched over the hostages. Axel took a quick look back to check up on Sora and saw the teller emerge from his hiding place and crawl to the desk behind Sora.

"BEHIND YOU!" The brunette turned and fired at the man's kneecaps just as he pushed the button under the desk. Sure enough, the alarm screamed out and they knew the police would be on their way.

_"Damnit!"_ Sora pouted at the bleeding man.

"We gotta go guys! This bitch wanted to be a hero and fucked things up for us!" Axel called to Roxas and Demyx.

* * *

Officer Leonhart kneeded his temples in an attempt to keep the oncoming headache at bay while his partner, Officer Strife, kicked a fallen chair in frustration. As usual, the safe was completely empty and the place was spotless. This was the fifth bank in two months and if the witness's were right, now there were two more of the robbing bastards. At least no one was dead. These guys seemed to shoot only to incapacitate, any wounded were all hit in the arms and/or legs. Officer Leonhart ran to his patrol car as he heard the radio crackle.

_"-got two cars in pursuit of a navy blue van with no plates, headed down Bastion Way. All cars in the area are asked to-"_

_

* * *

_

Axel eyed the growing number of police vehicles in his rearview mirror and turned to survey the upcoming intersection .

"All right guys! Buckle up 'cause this might hurt!" Right before the intersection, the redhead suddenly changed lanes and slammed on the breaks. It really was a stroke of dumb luck that this actually worked. The police cars in the lane Axel had left, immediately slammed on their brakes but continued in their forward direction and ended up crashing into each other. The cars in the lane Axel had changed _to_, also hit the brakes hoping to avoid a collision, but well, I'm sure we can all guess what happened anyway. Once again, sheer luck was probably the only thing that, after being rear-ended with that amount of force from two or three other cars, ensured the navy blue van still ran. Axel and his lead foot got them down the street to the right, out of town, and on their way to the House of Mouse in record time. The team was still brimming with adrenaline as Axel pulled over to the side of the road when they were three fourths of the way there and took off his mask.

"FUCK _YES_ GUYS WE DID IT!" He shouted with a fist pump. In the back of the van with the bags of munny, Demyx and Sora tore off their masks and rejoiced with loud whoops and laughter. Roxas took his own mask off, reached over from the passenger seat, and proceeded to engage Axel in a round of tonsil hockey that turned Demyx and Sora's shouts into catcalls. The team quieted when they heard the radio in the van crackle to life.

"How did things go guys?" Sora, his wide grin still present, grabbed the mic and pushed the call button.

"We did it again Mickey! We were even part of a high-speed chase! Axel's driving skills are _damn_ good!"

"Glad to hear it! We'll celebrate tonight at the House, I'll have Minnie go pick up some seasalt ice cream for you guys. After that, rest up. I've already got you guys another hit for next week!" Sora pushed the call button again.

"You got it Mic! We'll be at the House in 15!" After everyone had secured their masks for the remainder of the drive, Axel started the engine up and got back on the road. Roxas lit himself a new cigarette and fiddled with the radio before stopping at a particular song and laughing.

"Perfect!"

_"...No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already in hell just pumping that gas  
__  
All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money..." _

_

* * *

_

_Um, I kinda like it, lemme know what you think and if you want more of this particular Cops 'n Robbers/Organized Crime universe I've randomly created XD  
_


End file.
